sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmal
Elmal, known as Elmal Sun Chieftain or the Guardian Sun, is the head of the solar pantheon following his father Yelm's death. Both the Riders and their rivals the Wheels are Elmali. Worship You can build a shrine, temple, or Great Temple to Elmal. He is the only god that you can build a Great Temple to. Elmal can provide the following blessings: * Flaming Lance: Doubles the effectiveness of our elite warriors. * Protection: Reduces wounds in battle. * Morale: Improves the confidence of our warriors during battle. * Steadfast: Improves our chances while defending. If you chose the Battle of Akashar during clan creation, you will start knowing Protection. If you chose Yelm as the main god your clan worshipped in the Golden Age, you will start with a shrine to Elmal and know Steadfast. On the Circle A worshipper of Elmal on the circle allows you to put more magic into War during Sacred Time. As Nobles Elmal's worshippers tend to be strong in Combat and Leadership, making them good chiefs and war leaders. Lore Elmal is one of the many sons of Yelm, the dead Sun; his brothers include Shargash and Little Yelm. He was married to Nivorah before her death, and afterwards married Nyalda, the Earth Queen. His children include Reladivus (with Nivorah), Samnal, Osara, Verlaro, Zarlen (with the Wheel Witch), and Inilla (with Nyalda). His foes include the Storm Pantheon (particularly Orlanth) and the Darkness gods worshipped by the trolls. As you might expect, your advisors have much to say about the chieftain of their pantheon: * "Elmal is the patron of defenses and guardians." * "Elmal fights to restore what was lost when Yelm fell, but despite his fire the world grows ever colder." * "When Yelm fell from the sky, Elmal took his place on the Sunpath." * "Elmal taught us to feast together. Gamari gave us her milk, and Hyalor showed us how to ferment it." *"Nyalda married Elmal, gaining protection and granting him greatness." *"Nyalda gives calm and purpose to blazing Elmal." *"When Elmal showed Nyalda Earth Mother how to protect herself from pounding hail, she left her useless husbands and married him." *"In Elmal, Nyalda found a guardian who would fight to protect her." * "Since the death of Yelm, Elmal illuminates the day. But there is now a night sky, where his star captains reign." * "Elmal used hawks to speak to Hyalor, when the two were apart." * "Elmal showed his love for his daughter Osara by showing her how to cleave off the heads of bandits." * "When Elmal gave Osara and Zarlen their belts, he said, ‘Do not let the Storm Gang take them from you.’" *"Relandar said, ‘It does not matter if they laugh at us.’ Elmal said, ‘You should have said that before I struck their heads off.’" *"Elmal told Zenangar, ‘When you are right, argue the point. When you are wrong, throw a feast.’" *"When Elmal blinded trolls with his brightness, they sent a curse of locusts in revenge." * "Enemy dogs followed Elmal at the Battle of Cresting Wind. That day they learned that arrows could bear the gift of flame." *"Elmal said, “To steal a horse under the sun’s gaze is glorious. To steal one under cover of night is lowly.”" *"Elmal says, “My arrows pierce the enemies of the sun.”" *"Elmal met a chill, pale orb in the sky. It hurled snow, hail and sleet at him, and said, “I am Yonesh, the Cold Sun.”" *"As creatures of the sky, birds owe fealty to Elmal." * "When the evil god Orlanth slew the sun, Elmal vowed vengeance." * "Elves encased Elmal in the murder tree. “Wood burns,” he said, lighting an arrow." * "Elmal fought Orlanth three times. Each time his shield stayed steadfast against the Murder God’s thunderbolts." * "Even in the Golden City few beheld Elmal himself." * "By Elmal’s fiery beard, I have ruled on this matter, and it is settled!" Myths Elmal's main myth is Elmal Guards the Sunpath, which is the basis for his ritual, Elmal Path Guardian. He also appears in: * Nyalda's Bride Price * Hippogriff Reborn * Ekarna's Four Trades * Busenari Finds the Light * Zarlen's First Wander * Osara and Verlaro * Inilla and the Golden Bush Images NyaldasBridePrice.png|Elmal's kinsmen present him to Nyalda, who he wishes to marry. HungrySun.jpg|Elmal is frustrated and enraged by Yatelo, the Hungry Sun. ElmalVisits.jpg|Elmal pays a visit to your clan. Category:Gods Category:Suns Category:Ride Like the Wind